A known procedure for constructing a reinforced concrete piling utilizes an auger with a hollow auger stem. The upper end of the auger is attached to the rotary output member of a drive mechanism that is on a carriage. In use the carriage, the drive mechanism and the auger are moved downwardly along a guide tower while the auger is being rotated. Once the auger is in the ground a desired distance, fluid concrete is pumped through the auger stem which is hollow. As fluid concrete is introduced, the auger is withdrawn from the hole. After the auger is out of the hole, reinforcing steel is inserted into the upper part of the concrete.
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,430, granted Sep. 13, 2005, and entitled Rotary Driver For Pipe Piling, provides an apparatus for placing steel pipe piling in the ground. The steel pipe piling has a bottom section that includes flutes for pulling the pipe section into the ground as it is being rotated. Additional pipe sections are added and the pipe piling is rotated until the pipe piling is sufficiently deep in the ground.
There is a need for adapting the auger rotating machinery for use to place steel pipe piling into the ground. The primary object of the present invention is to fill this need.